Chris Weston
Starman, JSA, Lucifer, and The Authority. He has also worked on The Filth and Ministry of Space. The former a creator-owned written by Grant Morrison, the latter a "what if?" limited series written by Warren Ellis which saw Britain winning the Space Race. Most recently he has provided the art for Fantastic Four: First Family. Weston is currently illustrating The Twelve, a twelve-issue limited series written J. Michael Straczynski.The Gold, the Bad, and the Ugly: Weston Talks "The Twelve", July 26, 2007, wikipedia:Comic Book ResourcesSDCC '07: MARVEL'S THE TWELVE REVEALED, wikipedia:Newsarama The series will involve a team formed from Timely Comics characters including The Witness, The Black Widow and Elektro.Mystery Men's Dozen: Brevoort Talks "The Twelve", July 26, 2007, wikipedia:Comic Book Resources Since 2005 Weston has written a number of stories that he has also drawn, including a number of one-offs for 2000 AD and The Twelve: Spearhead a prequel one-shot. Bibliography Interior comic work includes: *''2000 AD'' (Fleetway/Rebellion): **''Judge Dredd: *** "A Night at the Circus" (with John Wagner, in #596, 1988) *** "Worms" (with Alan Grant, in #598, 1988) *** "Accident Prone" (with Alan Grant, in #602, 1988) *** "Tyger, Tyger..." (with Alan Grant, in #607, 1988) *** "Crazy Barry, Little Mo" (with John Wagner, in #615-618, 1989) *** "The (Great) Little U-Front Disaster" (with John Wagner, in #641, 1989) *** "The Vidders" (with Garth Ennis, in #749, 1991) *** "To Thing with Love" (with John Wagner, in #956, 1995) *** "Rest Stop" (with Gordon Rennie, in #1194, 2000) **Tharg's Future Shocks: *** "Amanda" (with Jim Campbell, in #623, 1989) *** "The God Fish" (with Mike Collins, in #636, 1989) *** "House of the Future" (with Chris Gormley, in #637, 1989) *** "Whatever Happened to the Green Pedestrian Palm?" (script and art, in Prog 2010, 2009) **Inside Moves'' (with John Smith, in #631, 1989) **''Rogue Trooper: *** "The Hit Conclusion" (with Steve Dillon, in ''Winter Special '89, 1989) *** "Decoys" (with Michael Fleisher, in Rogue Trooper Annual '91, 1990) *** "Enfleshings" (with John Smith, in Yearbook '93, 1992) *** "Shock Tactics" (with John Smith, in Sci-Fi Special '93, 1993) *** "Scavenger of Souls" (with Michael Fleisher, in #873-880, 1994) *** "G.I. Blues" (with Mark Millar, in #901-903, 1994) *** "Hill 392" (with Steve White, in Poster Prog #4, 1994) **''Indigo Prime'' (with John Smith): *** "Indigo Prime" (in #678, 1989) *** "Winwood & Cord: Downtime" (in #680-681, 1990) *** "Fegredo & Brecht: How the Land Died" (in #682, 1990) *** "Requiem" (illustrated text story, in Winter Special '90, 1990) *** "Winwood & Cord: Killing Time" (in #735-744, 1991) **''Nemesis the Warlock: "Bride of the Warlock" (with Pat Mills, in ''Winter Special '92, 1992) **''Robo-Hunter: "Something for the Weekend, Sir?" (with John Smith, in ''Sci-Fi Special '92, 1992) **''Tales of MC-1: "Animal House" (with John Smith, in ''Sci-Fi Special '92, 1992) **''Canon Fodder: *** "Canon Fodder" (with Mark Millar, in #861–867, 1993) *** "Dark Matter" (with Kek-W, in #980–987, 1996) **Vector 13: "Case One: Side Step" (with Dan Abnett, in #1062, 1997) **Nikolai Dante: "Russia's Greatest Love Machine" (with Robbie Morrison, in #1066, 1997) **Downlode Tales: "City on Fire" (with Dan Abnett, in #1155–1160, 1999) **Pulp Sci-Fi: "Feast of Skin" (with John Smith, in #1163, 1999) **Tharg's Terror Tales: "Counts as One Choice" (script and art, in #1645, 2009) *Swamp Thing'' #153: "Twilight of the Gods" (with Mark Millar, Vertigo, 1995) *''The Invisibles'' (with Grant Morrison, Vertigo): ** "Season of Ghouls" (in v1 #10, 1995) ** "Mad Dogs and Englishmen" (with Phil Jimenez, in v2 #9, 1998) ** "Only Lovers Left Alive" (in v2 #14, 1998) ** "The Philadelphia Experiment" (in v2 #15, 1998) ** "Scorpio Rising" (in v2 #16, 1998) ** "Newton's Sleep" (in v2 #17, 1998) ** "Pavlov's Dogs" (in v2 #19, 1998) ** "Schrodinger's Cats" (in v2 #20, 1998) ** "All Tomorrow's Parties" (in v2 #21, 1999) ** "The Tower" (in v2 #22, 1999) ** "Goodbye Rag" (with Steve Yeowell, Rian Hughes, John Ridgway, Paul Johnson, Michael Lark and Jill Thompson, in v3 #3, 2000) *''Time Breakers'' #1-5 (with Rachel Pollack, Helix, 1997) *''The Dreaming'' #25: "My Year as a Man" (with Peter Hogan, Vertigo, 1998) *''Star Spangled Comics: "...A Terrifying Hour!" (with Geoff Johns, one-shot, DC Comics, 1999) *Starman'' #55: "Taxi Cab Confessions" (with David S. Goyer, James Robinson, Peter Snejbjerg and John McCrea, DC Comics, 1999) *''Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E.'' #0: "A Chilly Day in Opal" (with Geoff Johns, James Robinson and Lee Moder, 1999) *''JSA Secret Files'' #1: "History 101" (with Ron Marz, DC Comics, 1999) *''Lucifer'' #1-3: "A Six-Card Spread" (with Mike Carey, Vertigo, 2000) *''The Authority'' #18–19: "Earth Inferno" (with Mark Millar, Wildstorm, 2000) *''Flinch'' #15: "Watchful" (with Lucius Shepard, Vertigo, 2000) *''Ministry of Space'' #1-3 (with Warren Ellis, Image, 2001–2004) *''Enemy Ace: War in Heaven'' #1 (with Garth Ennis, DC Comics, 2001) *''War Story: Johann's Tiger'' (with Garth Ennis, one-shot, Vertigo, 2001) *''The Filth'' #1-13 (with Grant Morrison, Vertigo, 2002–2003) *''Judge Dredd Megazine'' (Rebellion): **''Judge Dredd: *** "Wharever Happened to Tweak?" (with Pat Mills, in #214, 2004) *** "Six" (with John Wagner, in #221-222, 2004) *Tom Strong's Terrific Tales'' #11-12 (with Steve Moore, America's Best Comics, 2004) *''Event Horizon Volume 1'': "Heinrich Manoeuvre's H.E.A.D Trip!" (script and art, anthology graphic novel, Mam Tor, 2005) *''Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight'' #197-199: "Blaze of Glory" (with Will Pfeifer, DC Comics, 2006) *''Fantastic Four: First Family'' #1-6 (with Joe Casey, Marvel, 2006) *''American Splendor'' (with Harvey Pekar, Vertigo): ** "Comic Convention Comic" (in v1 #2, 2006) ** "Fall" (in v2 #1, 2008) *''Four Feet From a Rat'' #1-4: "The Little Guy" (with Mother London, Mam Tor, 2008) *''The Twelve'' (Marvel): **''The Twelve'' #1-12 (with J. Michael Straczynski, 2008–2012) **''The Twelve: Spearhead'' (script and art, one-shot, 2010) *''Rocketeer Adventures'' #2: "It Ain't the Fall That Kills Ya..." (with Mark Waid, IDW Publishing, 2011) Covers only *''Zzap!64'' #70, 72 (Newsfield Publications, 1991) *''The Best of 2000 AD'' #91 (Fleetway, 1993) *''2000 AD'' #925, 1383, 1650, 1760, 1771, 1776, 1782 (Fleetway/Rebellion, 1995–2012) *''Judge Dredd Megazine'' #215, 231, 325 (Rebellion, 2004–2012) *''Elephantmen'' #5 (Comicraft, 2007) *''The Twelve'' #0 (Marvel, 2008) *''The Phantom Patrol'' tpb (Book Palace, 2009) *''Superman: Last Stand of New Krypton'' #3 (DC Comics, 2010) Notes References * * *Chris Weston at Barney | Notes = | Trivia = | OfficialWebsite = * http://www.chrisweston.co.uk * http://chrisweston.blogspot.com/ | Links = * *Personal blog *Profile for Channel 4 Ideasfactory Interviews *Chris Weston Interview, 2000ADReview, March 4, 2003 *Chris Weston: The Interview by Adriano Barone, Drive Magazine, March 20, 2004 }}